Bone plate fixation systems for repairing bone fractures are commonly used in a variety of orthopedic applications. These fixation systems include bone plates that may be provided in many shapes, sizes and configurations. In cases where a bone is severely comminuted or if bone segments are missing, the use of a bone plate fixation system promotes healing of the fracture by providing a rigid fixation or support structure between the bone and the plate. In some instances, the bone plate fixation system is designed for use in treating a particular type of bone or a specific portion or region of a bone, and may also be provided with specific structures and/or features that facilitate treatment of the bone and provide the necessary support and stabilization to facilitate healing.
There remains a need for an improved bone plate fixation system for treatment of the distal radius bone. The present invention addresses this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and non-obvious manner.